Alvin and the Chipmunks: Sisters Secret
by theodorefan100
Summary: Warning: This contains adult materials that may offend some. If adult themes between two females offends you, DO NOT continue reading!


Alvin and the Chipmunks: Sisters Secret

Warning: This story contains lesbian material including rimming and anal sex with a strap-on. If you are offended by such things then stop reading now.

Brittany had been enraged when she first found out that Alvin was gay, but what really had pissed her off was that he had gone gay for SIMON! She wasn't about to forgive him for that, EVER! She hoped that his dick would rot off while it was still lodged in Simons ass! She wanted to forget guys alltogether, so she decided to go lesbo. Her new mate, Jeanette, even if she didn't know it yet. Brittany was finding her geeky sister to be more and more attractive with each passing day. She NEEDED to mate with her sister. She saw no other alternative.

Brittany had formulated a plan to get Jeanette in bed. She had decided that no matter what, she would succeed. One afternoon after school Jeanette was sitting in the kitchen, working on her homework as usual. Miss Miller and Eleanor were out grocery shopping, a task that usually took them hours, and Brittany was upstairs, preparing her bed for Jeanette. She had everything she needed, buttplug, lube, strap-on, bonds, and a ballgag. All she needed now was Jeanette. She picked up a small wooden paddle and headed downstairs.

She quietly snuck up behind Jeanette. Jeanette didn't hear a sound as Brittany swung the paddle down on her sisters head just hard enough to knock her out. She dragged her unconcious sister upstairs and set her up into position for their love-making. Brittany couldn't wait to become a dominatrix on her own sister.

Brittany tied Jeanette to the bed. She then inserted the ballgag into her mouth. Finally, she lubed up the buttplug and shoved it up her sisters tight ass. She was excited for this to begin. She couldn't wait for Jeanette to wake up.

Jeanette stirred after being unconcious for an hour. She looked around, aware that she was in Brittany's room, tied to the bed, her ass in the air with something in it that felt VERY uncomfortable, and a ballgag in her mouth. She knew that something was wrong. Then she heard Brittany's voice.

"Alright Jeanette, now that you're awake it's time for you and me to do what we've always wanted to do."

Brittany walked up to Jeanette, holding a paddle behind her back. Looking into Jeanettes eyes she asked, "Do you want to have fun with me?"

Jeanette shook her head no, tears streaming down her face.

Brittany pulled the paddle from behind her back, Jeanette's eyes shone with fear. She brought the paddle down on Jeanettes ass hard. She then began to spank her sister, saying, "You've been a bad girl Jeanette. How DARE you tell me NO!" She continued to spank Jeanette for ten minutes. When she was done, Jeanettes ass cheeks were crimson. She then got in front of her sisters face and said, "Now I think it's time for stage two of your punishment."

She removed the ballgag from Jeanettes mouth, before she removed it she whispered in Jeanettes ear, "Don't even try begging me to stop when I remove this. If you do, I WILL make you regret it."

Jeanette didn't say a word once the ballgag was removed from her mouth. She just stared at her sister, wondering what else she could possible want from her.

Brittany didn't take long to make her request clear. Bending over in front of Jeanette, Brittany stuck her ass right in her sisters face and said, "Stick your tounge in my ass. Lick it until your tounge burns. NOW!"

Jeanette tried to pull away but Brittany grabbed her sisters face and shoved it into her ass. Jeanettes nose went straight in. Brittany moaned at the feeling of having her sisters snout in her ass. She then felt Jeanettes tounge moving insider her. After 10 minutes, she pulled Jeanette out of her ass and looked at her. "Did you enjoy that Jeanette?" she asked her sister in a dominant tone. "Y-yes," replied Jeanette.

"I knew it!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at her sister, "You ARE a little WHORE aren't you Jeanette?"

"Y-yes B-Brittany."

Brittany was now ready to continue the fun. She got the strap-on out and put it on right in front of Jeanette. Jeanette looked a little scared, wondering where that dildo was going to go.

Brittany looked at her sister and smiled, "You like this don't you? You love seeing my dick! Well, guess where it's going? IN YOUR ASS!"

"N-no Brittany. P-please don't..." Jeanette stammered.

Brittany got behind her sister and grabbed hold of her buttplug. She pulled it out, ignoring Jeanettes cries of pain. She then lubed up her dildo and lined it up with Jeanettes pucker. Jeanette looked back at her sister, feeling turned on by her sisters actions, Jeanette was beginning to like this treatment. She looked at Brittany and said in a seductive and begging tone, "Take me Brittany."

Brittany obliged, hilting herself into her sisters virgin tailhole. She began to fuck Jeanettes ass as hard as she could. "I'm not stopping until you cum!" Brittany declared.

Jeanette was shocked, it hurt badly. It also felt like she was pooping backwards. Yet, it was also very pleasurable. She liked the feeling of Brittany's rubber dick inside of her rectum. She began to beg Brittany to use her full power. It didn't take long for Jeanette to get off.

After Jeanette orgasmed, Brittany pulled her dick out of her sisters ass. She then said to Jeanette, "You want me to finish you?" Jeanette nodded. Brittany then untied her sister and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She then instructed her sister to lay down on her side and spread her legs open.

Jeanette obliged, wondering what was going to happen next. Brittany did the same thing and placed her legs and Jeanettes togeter, making their sexes touch. Jeanette moaned at the feeling of Brittany's pussy touching her own. She knew what was about to happen. The two sisters began scissoring. Brittany making her pussy slap against Jeanettes. Their juices mixing on the bed. It seemed like hours but it only lasted ten minutes. Both sisters moaned throughout the entire love making. Their orgasms came at the same time. After all was done, the two sisters layed in the bed quietly together. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"I love you Jeanette." Brittany said in a sweet voice to her sister, and new mate.

"I love you too Brittany." Jeanette replied.

The door swung open, revealing Eleanor. She gasped when she saw her two sisters naked on Brittany's bed. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. Brittany and Jeanette hurriedly dressed and shoved the dildo, ballgag, bonds, buttplug, and lube bottle under her bed. They didn't know if their sister would tell Miss Miller, but they didn't want to find out what she'd do if she saw all of the equipment. The sisters decided to leave the room, not knowing if they would ever get to see each other this way again... 


End file.
